New Beginnings?
by Moxiegirl13
Summary: One Shot: Regina's feelings for Angelo are stronger than ever and she is thinking of giving him another chance. Will the pregnant woman who has suddenly appeared jeopardize their happiness?


Regina took in a deep breath of the cold December air.  
She needed time to clear her head and think. What had just happened?  
She closed her dark brown eyes for a moment, then opened them and gazed at the stars, thinking about how good things had been.

Angelo held her tight in his arms and she breathed in his warm woodsy scent .  
"Regina, I am so sorry about everything that has happened."  
He murmured, pressing his forehead against hers tenderly.  
"I was a coward. A fool. I thought you had betrayed me and instead of believing the woman I love, I believed a piece of paper and for that I am so sorry. But I am here now. And I promise to be a husband to you and a father to Bay and Daphne."  
Regina hesitated only slightly.  
She still had trust issues when it came to Angelo, but she loved him so much. Truthfully, she had never gotten over him.  
"I believe you." She whispered softly into his ear.  
"Then are you willing to start over with me? Build the life we always wanted?" He looked at her with his brown eyes intense with pure emotion.  
"I am." She said.  
He kissed her and she held him close to her, wishing this moment would never end.  
The next morning Regina met Daphne on her way to go shopping with Bay and Katherine.  
"By sweetie, have fun." She said, making sure to look at Daphne so she could read her lips.  
"Are you sure you can't come?" Daphne asked.  
Regina smiled.  
"I have plans for today, but maybe next time." She hugged her daughter and then shooed her out the door.  
The minute Daphne left, Regina's phone rang.  
It was Angelo. She smiled and answered.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, Are you ready for a romantic lunch date with your husband?"  
"Yes I am." She said smiling to herself.  
"See you in a little while."  
She met Angelo at a small cafe where they had lunch and reminisced about the good old days.  
They seemed to fall in love with each other more every time they we're together.  
Many days passed with them building their relationship and falling even deeper in love.  
Then something happened.  
They were driving back from playing mini golf one day when Angelo's phone buzzed with a text notification.  
"Will you check that for me ?" Angelo asked.  
Regina picked up his phone and opened his text application.  
"Listen Angelo," the text read.  
"I told you that the baby is yours. Will you please stop pretending that it isn't and help me? I can't raise this child on my own."  
Regina dropped the phone, her throat tightening and her vision blurring with tears.  
"Angelo." She whispered.  
He glanced over at her, his brown eyes filled with concern.  
"How. Why. I mean When..." She stuttered, unable to put together her jumbled thoughts.  
"What is it?" He asked, pulling the car over and looking at Regina.  
She shoved the phone in his face.  
His face fell as he read the text.  
"Why didn't you tell me?!" She yelled. Her sadness and confusion turning to anger.  
She hadn't been in the courtroom when the pregnant woman had asked to see Angelo. And no one had bothered to tell her what they had heard.  
"Because there's no way the baby is mine." He said after a pause.  
"You said that before and look where that got you! You know. I should have known. You are always going to be the conceited, lying, coward, ladies man, jerk that you always were and I don't know why I ever thought in one million years that you could change."  
She threw open her car door and climbed out.  
"Regina, don't be crazy." Angelo said.  
"You can't walk home. Get back in the car."  
She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed John's number as she walked the opposite direction of Angelo's car.  
"John." She said with a sob.  
"I know you're at work, but Katherine, Bay and Daphne are out and I had no one else to call. Will you please come and pick me up."

Angelo had tried to talk to her since then, but she had ignored everything he said and pretended he didn't exist.  
Now she stood out here under the stars outside of the Kennish kitchen where a house full of people were waiting for her to come and eat dinner with them. But Angelo would be there.  
All she could think about was his secret pregnant girlfriend.  
She sent a text to Katherine.  
"I'm gonna take a drive. I'm not feeling so well. Please just eat without me. I'll be home soon."  
When Katherine received a text Angelo asked if it was Regina.  
"Yes." Katherine replied.  
"She said to eat without her. She's going to take a drive."  
Angelo sighed and put his head in his hands. He thought this was going to be a way for him to finally talk to Regina about everything that was going on.

Regina drove, not knowing where she was headed.  
She turned on the radio to take her thoughts away from Angelo.  
But turning on the radio caused a new wave of tears to come flowing anew.  
The song was Too Young by Nat King Cole.  
The song that she and Angelo had decide was their song.  
She remembered the night they had decided.  
It was a very sad night for Regina. Her parents had forbade her from ever seeing Angelo again.  
"He's bad news!" Yelled her father.  
"You too can't be in love. You're to young to be." Her mother had interjected.  
Seventeen year old Regina had left the house in tears and met Angelo outside his house.  
He held her and told her everything would be alright and than he softly began singing.  
When he was finished she knew that everything would be ok. Always. If she would have Angelo's arms as her refuge.  
"I love you Regina." He whispered.  
"That will never change."  
Regina pulled over, her tears blurring her vision so much she couldn't see the road. She picked up her phone and threw it at the concrete watching the screen shatter onto the road.  
She had to stay away from Angelo. She had given him countless chances, and he blew each and every one of them.  
She hated him so much, but she loved him even more.  
She couldn't stand to be near him, but she needed him by her side.  
If any of that even made sense.  
The weeks passes slowly for Regina.  
One morning she was sitting at The Kennish kitchen table having coffee with Katherine.  
"Oh, just a second." Katherine said.  
"The mail is here. I'll go check it. Be right back." She jogged out the door and returned with a few envelopes and magazines.  
She stared at one envelope for an exceptional amount of time.  
She tore it open and stared at its contents.  
She slowly walked to Regina.  
"You should see this." Said Katherine.  
Regina took it from her and when she read it she realized why Katherine's face had flooded with relief.  
It was a paternity test stating that Angelo was NOT the father of that woman's baby.  
Regina sank into a chair as relief flooded over her entire body.  
"Angelo sent me that copy." Katherine said softly.  
"I think he knew I would tell you."  
Regina was quiet for a few moments.  
"I have to go." She said.  
She ran through The Kennish home until she got to the room that had been given to Angelo.  
She burst through the door and found him reading in a chair by the wall.  
He stood up and slowly walked to her, as if he were afraid to scare her away.  
She wanted nothing more than to fall into his arms and have him hold her and stroke her hair, but she had some things to say to him first.  
"Listen Angelo. I have given you chance after chance. And each time you have hurt me and taken a little piece of my heart. I can't trust you. You'll have to earn my trust back. You have left me so many times that I am always going to be afraid of you leaving again." With that she lost it. She starting crying and he wrapped her in his strong arms.  
"What I said before, about starting over with you, I meant it. Every word. You have to learn to trust me again, and I understand that. I love you Regina. So so very much. Can you please forget the past, and start again with me."  
She buried her face in his shoulder.  
"I will forgive you. But I will never forget." She said.  
"But I love you so much Angelo. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. Let's begin again."  
He kissed her as if it would be the last time, and in that moment they both decided their futures. Together.


End file.
